


Making Up (For Lost Times)

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in a loin cloth and Jensen shows him just how much he likes it.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/69840.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up (For Lost Times)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raeschae, because she wanted Jared in a loin cloth and I'm not at the liberty to refuse such a request.

The music is more muted once they get away from the party and into a room. It's loud enough so that Jensen can still hear the bass pounding from downstairs but diluted enough that he can focus on everything _but_ the music. Like Jared's fingers gripping his biceps firmly and then, less than a second later, Jared's mouth pressing up against his own. Jared's bare skin is slick with sweat from dancing, hot against Jensen's hands while their tongues tangle.

Jared is a good kisser, Jensen notes idly. He shifts between working his tongue into Jensen's mouth over and over, and sucking Jensen's tongue into his own. It's all urgent heat, like they've gotta make up for the chaste kiss Jensen had given Jared before he'd left and everything they've missed out on between then and now. Jensen's more than happy to map Jared's mouth out at the frantic pace.

Jared's body is a warm, delicious pressure against his own, but this has been a long time coming and Jensen's not nearly satisfied with Jared being the only one shirtless. He pulls away to take off his cowboy hat, kind of amazed that it's actually still on his head, and throws it on the floor.

Jensen's a grown boy and he can take off his own clothes, but Jared's smiling shakily and gripping the flaps of the material from his vest in either hand, so Jensen just goes with it, lets him slide it off his shoulders and over his arms. Jensen makes quick work of his shirt so he's only left in his jeans and boots, then attacks Jared's mouth again.

Where the first kisses were at a dizzying pace, the kiss now is a little slower and a lot hotter. Jared kisses with purpose and Jensen does it right back, and now there's a whole lot more intent behind it than just making up for lost times. Jensen's got goosebumps on his skin that have nothing to do with being cold, not with Jared's chest tight against his own, and it feels a whole lot better than anything he's thought of over the months leading up to this.

It's an awkward stumble to the bed--and really, it's just luck that the room ended up being a bedroom--but they manage up until they hit it, in every sense of the word. Jared falls and Jensen's dragged down too, landing with an _oof_ on top of him.

"Not really how I thought this would go," Jared says finally, voice hoarse against Jensen's ear.

Jensen laughs and pushes up with his arms, then says, "Yeah? Just how much you been thinkin' 'bout this, Jay?"

"A long time," he says, then, quieter, "Real long time, since way before you kissed me."

"Yeah, me too," Jensen says, unable to help the smile creeping on his face. It's worth it when Jared grins back at him and leans up to press their mouths together. Jensen's certain he could get lost in that mouth, with those lips and that tongue, but there's so much more he wants to do tonight than just kiss Jared stupid. By the thick press against his thigh, Jensen's pretty sure that he's not the only one.

Jensen pulls away and climbs off of Jared, getting off the bed and standing. He takes his time looking Jared over, at the body he's known most of his life but never in this way. Jared's dressed like Tarzan, or Conan the Barbarian--Jensen doesn't really remember which one but he doesn't care about specifics, not right now. Jared's spent the entire night naked save a freaking _loin cloth_ , one that barely covers him mid-thigh and shows off his toned--fucking _perfect_ \--body, and Jensen's finally going to get to see just what's hiding underneath.

He lets his gaze travel over the contours of smooth, tanned muscle, over his chest and nipples that Jensen's going to have fun with. But later, because there's much more pressing matters right now. Jared sits up and Jensen's eyes skirt back to the loin cloth, rolling his lips together as he settles down between Jared's legs. Jared makes a noise like he didn't expect it, or that it's exactly what he expected--Jensen can't really be sure.

"You don't have to do this, y'know."

Jensen looks up at him, takes in the want written all over his face that tells him the words are only half-hearted, and smirks. "That's real good to know."

Jared's hard and he's _big_ , something the cloth draped around his hips does little to hide. He rakes his eyes over Jared's chest again for what's got to be the hundredth time tonight but it's the first from this position, and Jensen's pretty sure that this is his favourite view. It's insane--he goes away to California for college and less than a year later Jared's gone from tall and lanky to firm, hard muscle all over. Despite his assurances that Jensen doesn't _have_ to do this, Jensen's pretty sure that he does.

He could do this slow, could tease Jared until he's begging because yeah, Jensen's really good at that. But all he wants to do is _see_ Jared, to touch and taste and maybe drive him crazy. In retrospect, he probably should've gotten Jared to take off his costume, but Jensen's not sure he could wait. It's probably ten times hotter like this, anyway. His hand slides under the cheap material and for some reason it actually surprises him when his fingers touch the warmth of cotton instead of the sizzling heat of skin.

"Gotta maintain some dignity," Jared says, but any snark is lost with his tone, rough and jagged. "Don't wanna seem too easy."

Jensen ignores him in favour of finding the elastic and pulling it down. Jared's dick springs up when the material slides over it, tenting the loin cloth even more and Jensen tucks the elastic under Jared's balls. Jensen's own dick aches in his jeans but he ignores it in favour of focusing on Jared's. Jared lifts up so he can push the fabric up to bunch around his hips, and then Jensen takes Jared's dick in his hand.

Jared's huge and Jensen's always suspected as much, long and hard and burning hot in his hand. There's precome leaking from the slit, clear and glimmering and Jensen can't help himself, just bends down and licks at it. Jared makes a cut-off noise and it's instantly Jensen's favourite sound, and he locks his lips around Jared, sucking firm and wet on the head. Jared's hand fists the sheets on the bed and the other comes to clutch at Jensen head, scraping at his hair and it just makes him hollow his cheeks and suck harder, take Jared deeper.

He goes down lower, his tongue working the large vein on the underside of Jared's cock. He wraps a tight fist around the base of it, jacking all that his mouth isn't reaching. He sinks down deeper until Jared's nudging at the back of his throat, 'til he's full of it and it's kind of amazing because it's _Jared_ in his mouth, thick and fat against his tongue, making delicious noises above him.

He gets a rhythm going, head bobbing on Jared's dick, his hand following close behind while rolling Jared's balls in his other hand, and Jared's moans become progressively louder. Jensen's grateful for the sound of the music, even if it means he misses some of Jared's softer grunts, because it also means that nobody else can hear him. Jensen wants to be the only one to hear Jared so desperate, voice strung out and fucked.

"God, Jen, I'm--I'm fucking close, man," Jared says, though it's more of a groan. Jensen pulls up until only Jared's head's still in his mouth and then sucks harder, resisting Jared's hand, tugging at his hair in warning.

Jared's face twists up and his mouth falls open and Jensen can't look away as Jared comes with a moan, hand clenching into Jensen's hair as he empties into Jensen's mouth, salty and bitter. Jensen swallows around Jared, sucks it all down as it spills from Jared. He jerks Jared a few more times, pulling the rest of his orgasm out of him, then pulls off with a slick pop.

He's being pulled up instantly by Jared, until Jensen's straddling his legs. It's kind of disheartening that Jared can unbutton Jensen's jeans so easily after Jensen did his best to blow the brains right out of him, but his wounded pride quickly evaporates when Jared wraps his hand around his dick. Jensen groans at the touch, leaning forward and fisting one hand into Jared's long hair, knocking their foreheads together. They share air but that's it, eyes locking and Jensen rocks into Jared.

Jared jacks him with quick strokes, fingers tight around his cock. Jensen's coming before he knows it, shooting over Jared's hand and beyond, come splattering onto the thin cloth draped around Jared's hips. Jensen tries to keep his eyes open to look at Jared but he can't, instead settles for slotting his lips against Jared's. He more pants into Jared's mouth than he actually kisses him, but Jared doesn't seem to care, just jerks him through the aftershocks, hand slow and loose now.

It takes a few moments for Jensen to think of anything that isn't Jared, especially when Jared breaks away to kiss at his neck, and even then his focus is on Jared's loin cloth. He snorts and pulls away completely from Jared, pointing down.

"I kind of ruined your costume, dude."

Jared looks down and pauses as he takes in the jizz smeared over the loin cloth, then laughs, looking up. "Yeah, man, you kind of did."


End file.
